Mutators/List of previous mutations
The following is a list of former mutators: Wheel of Misfortune The Void itself bends into reality, warping the very fabric of space and time. Battlefield conditions change at random and never stay stable for long. All bets are off, commanders. Be ready for anything. This mutation applies to "Void Thrashing." *'Chaos Studios': Mutators are chose at random and periodically cycle through the mission. Urban Warfare The city is a dangerous place. Unseen assailants lurk around every corner, and the streets are littered with deadly hidden traps. Even the buildings themselves seek to strike you down. Move quickly and carefully, and always watch your back. This mutation applies to "Rifts to Korhal." *'Photon Overload': All enemy structures attack nearby hostile units.. *'Minesweeper': Groups of widow mines and spider mines are buried throughout the battlefield. *'We Move Unseen': All enemy units are permanently cloaked. Special Delivery Amon will stop at nothing to destroy you. Even in death, his minions strike back at you with a final, devastating gambit. Keep your distance as you dispatch your foes, or you might join them in defeat. This mutation applies to "Void Launch." *'Aggressive Deployment': Additional enemy units are periodically deployed onto the battlefield. *'Self Destruction': Enemy units explode and deal damage to nearby player units upon death. *'Alien Incubation': All enemy units spawn broodlings upon death. Spear of Your Doom Phase-smiths under Amon's thrall have constructed a new arkship to rain destruction upon the Dark God's foes from orbit. Withstand the onslaught, and seize the locks. This mutation applies to "Lock & Load." *'Orbital Strike': Enemy Orbital Strikes are periodically fired throughout the map. *'Temporal Field': Enemy Temporal Fields are periodically deployed throughout the map. *'Purifier Beam': An enemy Purifier Beam moves across the map toward nearby player units. Temple of Pain The hardest wars are those of attrition. The temple is under siege, minerals can be difficult to harvest, and Amon's army is both resilient and fanatical. Hold out as long as you can, and hope it is enough. This mutation applies to "Temple of the Past." *'Mineral Shield': Mineral clusters at player bases are periodically encased in a shield which must be destroyed for gathering to continue. *'Barrier': Enemy units gain a temporary shield upon the first time they take damage. *'Avenger': Enemy units gain increased attack speed, armor, and life when nearby enemy units die. War is Hell Char is ablaze. Increased volcanic activity has made the planet even more hazardous than before. Keep your eyes on the enemy, and always remember: don't stand in the fire. This mutation applies to "Void Thrashing." *'Scorched Earth': Enemy units set the terrain on fire upon death. *'Lava Burst': Lava periodically bursts from the ground at random locations and deals damage to player air and ground units. *'Evasive Maneuvers': Enemy units teleport a short distance away upon taking damage. White Out Few things are as harsh as a Kaldir blizzard. Resources are hard to come by, and the winds freeze everything they touch. Destroy Amon's shuttles, and try to keep warm. This mutation applies to "Void Launch." *'Blizzard': Storm clouds move across the map, damaging and freezing player units in their path. *'Slim Pickings': Player worker units gather resources at a reduced rate, but resource pickups spawn throughout the map. Bad Weather Amon's forces tear through reality and make landfall across Augustgrad as tornadoes rampage through the city. Can you weather the storm and close the rifts before it's too late? This mutation applies to "Rifts to Korhal". *'Void Rifts': Void Rifts periodically appear in random locations and spawn enemy units until destroyed. *'Twister': Tornadoes move across the map, damaging and knocking back player units in their path. Time Lock Time is not on your side. Amon's forces are moving fast, and the battlefield is full of treacherous challenges to slow you down. You'll need to act with both speed and caution in order to win. This mutation applies to "Lock & Load". These mutations are designed to hinder movement speed and army positioning: *'Speed Freaks': The enemy moves faster than any unit a player has at their disposal. *'Time Warp': – The Time Warp ability will be used against allied commanders, slowing the movement and attack speed of their units. These areas of time distortion can be avoided. *'Mag-nificient': Mag mines will be scattered all over the map, forcing armies to move with extreme caution. If you trip their proximity sensors, they’ll fly straight towards the unit that triggered them, causing terrible, terrible damage to friendly units. First Strike With a powerful laser drill at his disposal, nothing is beyond Amon's reach. If he can see you, he can hit you. Charge in, and wipe him out. This mutation applies to "Chain of Ascension." *'Long Range' - Enemy units and structures have increased weapon and vision range. *'Shortsighted' - Player unites and structures have reduced vision range. *'Laser Drill' - An enemy Drakken laser drill constantly attacks player units within enemy vision. ** Note: The drill can be destroyed, and will not respawn upon destruction. Train of the Dead The infested terrans on Tarsonis are everywhere. They're in the ground. They're on the trains. Before long, they'll be in your base. And you may never see them coming. This mutation applies to "Oblivion Express." The following mutators can be applied: *'Walking Infested': Every enemy commanders destroy will spawn infested terrans. The more life a unit has, the more infested will rise from it's corpse. *'Outbreak': Continuous waves of the infested horde march against the commanders' bases. *'Darkness': The fog of war is replaced with pure darkness and the mission’s objectives are hidden from the mini-map. Players won’t know where the trains are or where attacks are coming from. Category:Co-op Missions